


以希望为名的野兽

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 来自深渊PARO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Summary: 背景说明：深渊/阿比斯/奈落：世界上发现的一个深度两万米以上的大坑，预计共有七层，第七层为奈落之底。赤笛/苍笛/月笛/黑笛/白笛：探窟家的等级以笛子颜色为标志。白笛：白笛是以人为原料制作的，已知得到白笛称号的人仅有五位。绝界行：从深界五层往下开始就叫“绝界行”。上升诅咒：深渊下潜不会受到诅咒，上升则会受到上升诅咒，是深渊中一种看不见的物质，上升则会使该物质超过临界点而爆发，产生“上升诅咒”。上升诅咒的强度以层数为标识，越往下诅咒越浓。有猜测上升诅咒不是为了阻止人下潜，而是阻止深渊里某样东西爬上来，并且诅咒正在渐渐消退。奥斯：围绕深渊周边建立的探窟家的城镇。遗物：在深渊里发现，从深渊里带出来的深渊物品，遗物等级有特级、一级、二级、三级、四级，二级及其以上会被拍卖和收录，特级遗物不可私人持有。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 2





	1. 奈落之暗

**Author's Note:**

> 背景说明：
> 
> 深渊/阿比斯/奈落：世界上发现的一个深度两万米以上的大坑，预计共有七层，第七层为奈落之底。
> 
> 赤笛/苍笛/月笛/黑笛/白笛：探窟家的等级以笛子颜色为标志。
> 
> 白笛：白笛是以人为原料制作的，已知得到白笛称号的人仅有五位。
> 
> 绝界行：从深界五层往下开始就叫“绝界行”。 
> 
> 上升诅咒：深渊下潜不会受到诅咒，上升则会受到上升诅咒，是深渊中一种看不见的物质，上升则会使该物质超过临界点而爆发，产生“上升诅咒”。上升诅咒的强度以层数为标识，越往下诅咒越浓。有猜测上升诅咒不是为了阻止人下潜，而是阻止深渊里某样东西爬上来，并且诅咒正在渐渐消退。
> 
> 奥斯：围绕深渊周边建立的探窟家的城镇。
> 
> 遗物：在深渊里发现，从深渊里带出来的深渊物品，遗物等级有特级、一级、二级、三级、四级，二级及其以上会被拍卖和收录，特级遗物不可私人持有。

序章

百年香的花瓣，和骨灰一同被撒落奈落之底，大穴之村“奥斯”的居民，即便在死后，残躯亦要归还阿比斯。

“老师，那是什么？”银色头发的孩子跑到深渊底层的光亮下，伸出手接住纷纷落下的白色花瓣，他低下头，好奇地拾起一块木质铭牌，对着光揉了揉半透明的红色眼睛，终于看清了上边镌刻的字迹。

安塞罗特，归于奈落。

“葬礼。”在前面等候的长发男人对他解释道：“那白色的，被称作‘不屈之花’，地上凡是有重大的仪式，都会大量使用它的。”

有更多的铭牌散落脚边，有的陷入泥中，已经残破地认不清文字，他现在站立的地方，就像是一个天然的墓场。

“这个是……人类的名字？”

“是死者的名字。”男人后退几步，注意着男孩的每一个动作，他轻柔地催促，“走吧，银时。”

将铭牌小心翼翼地放回原处，银时踏过铺了满地的白色花瓣，抓住了他伸过来的手指，他一边借力跳过眼前那道豁口，转头看向深渊里明亮的上空，那些白色花瓣仍在以肉眼可见的速度，不断地坠落着，去往比深渊更深的所在。

第一章、奈落之暗

深界五层，前线基地。

冰冷的、光滑的金属墙壁，洁净的空气，放置着各式各样仪器的房间中央，一个卵形的小型培养罐被打开了，用以维系生命的管子和培养液被自动回收，长久以来被封闭其中的孩子因为环境的不适应，小幅度地抽搐了一下，而后缓缓睁开眼睛。

按下所有仪器开关的那个人正站在培养罐前，与他同龄，相貌精致而早熟，目光漠然地注视里面：“你醒了，我是近期负责照顾你的人，名叫高杉晋助。”

“诶？”待看清楚他的模样，那孩子显然吃了一惊，差点从罐子里跳起来，但是因为刹那间的虚弱，他又开始咳，然后抓住培养罐的边缘十分熟练地往外爬。

“把水擦干。”一块毛巾被他扔过来，呼在银发男孩脸上，然后他指了指放在地上的衣物，教科书般地询问：“还有什么需要的？”

“谢谢……我是说，没什么别的需要。”银时把毛巾接住，口齿一时不太利索，蹲在地上擦起湿淋淋的身子来，他发现高杉一直居高临下地看着他，以一种严肃而寒冷的眼神，完全不是要来照顾人的样子。

为什么会是你来？银时心中有诸多疑问，可他还是安静地把衣服穿上，一如既往。

他的衣服是用白色的特殊材料做的，很像探窟家们的装备，繁复又实用。高杉看他穿完了，就往门边走去，银时上前想要抓住他一只手臂，高杉躲了一下，但他随即将手重新伸出来给他，但是用袖子盖住了手背。他想起了自己的任务和责任。

“你暂时跟我住一个房间。”高杉给他指路，“已经收拾好了，左边是卫生间，小心掉下去会死的。”

他们来到高杉的住处，看得出来他在这儿住了很久，普普通通的一间卧室，有一扇窗，往外可以看到基地的大部分形貌和翻涌的海洋。

高杉对他爱搭不理，把房门关上，脱了鞋子坐在窗边的床铺上开始翻看一本书。银时在屋子里东看西看，不全是因为好奇，桌子上整整齐齐地码着一盘白色块状食品，“我可以吃吗？”他询问高杉。

“那是便利食品四号，本来就是为你准备的。”

这个人的脾气果然不好，银时边想边往嘴里塞了几块便利食品四号，暂时缓解饥饿，重要的是让身体的机能再次运作起来，“感觉自己好像在吃墙，高杉也一直吃的这个吗？”

“基地的条件下没有别的选择，再说便利食品四号能够提供全方位的营养。”

“我知道，但你想不想尝尝别的食物。”

听出他语气中的异样，高杉移开书本，发现银时正在充满期待地对着他看，高杉立即把脸挡上，对他兴致勃勃的样子冷淡地作出回应：“不想。”

银发男孩的热情被一下子浇熄，也没了勇气打搅他，银时咬着一块干巴巴的便利食品四号，趴到窗子上对外面的风景眺望。

“这间卧室的位置真好呢，我以前从没来过。”高杉瞥了他一眼，银时继续自言自语般说道：“我一直住在更下层，甚至可以说是深界五层的地下。”

“那是不可能的，”高杉将书本合上，一脸轻视地对着他看，“你若是来自那么低的层数，因为如果无法隔绝上升诅咒，你是绝对没办法活着站在这里。”

“你见过我在基地这一层活动吗？”银时反问他，目光一直没离开窗外的海面。

“我不知道，我只是告诫你要小心上升诅咒，毕竟我是负责照顾你的。”

对高杉这种态度，银时轻笑一声，他吞下了最后几块毫无滋味的便利食品，往门边走去试图开门。“喂，你居然给门上了锁，让我出去啊。”

高杉拿过一旁的遥控器，在按下开关之前问他，“你是要去哪里？”

“上厕所。”银时抓了抓卷卷的头发回答他。

“你根本不擅长撒谎。”高杉把遥控器收起来，银时立即扑到他面前，“拜托，我想去海边看看，我也没见过像你这样的监护人啊。”

“我又不是自愿的！”高杉突然对他冒失地大吼，吓的银时缩了两缩。“对不起，”察觉到失态高杉立刻把目光转向别处去，“你要到哪儿去，我都可以陪你。”

“别，别这样，我们去的地方不远，就在基地旁边。”银时指向窗外一个角落，“大海，很漂亮吧，像看画一样的远远瞧着它，挺没意思的。”

“我不觉得它有哪点漂亮。”高杉弯腰穿上鞋袜，低声说起，“而且，我不是什么监护人，更像是伙伴吧，是虚交代我的。”

“嗯。”

“银时，为什么刚醒来就一定要出去呢。”他们走在前线基地一层的回廊里，溜进年久失修的旧实验室，旧实验室也是有人看管的，不过他们没费多大劲就绕过了老学者的耳目，从一扇备用门跳到祭坛的外圈，然后攀在上面等外圈的接口转动到海岸的通道上。

“你仿佛已经走过这条路很多次了啊，银时。”两人气喘吁吁地坐在岸边，高杉责备地说，银时看到他衣服上别着的一件价值不菲的遗物，他脖子上挂着一支蓝色哨笛，不过这不重要。

“深渊很无聊嘛，一有机会我就自己出来玩。”银时背着个大包，拍拍衣服就要往前走。

“居然说在深渊里无聊，你到底是什么怪物？”高杉走在后面，他以为银时是想逃走，毕竟连行李都打包好了，正因为如此，高杉才要更加密切地盯紧他。

“我每次都会来这里看海和日出。”他边走边说，“要小心啊，高杉，这块儿全是冰山。”

“不用你提醒。”高杉站在一块突起的冰块上，跟在他身后跳过去，银时想要拉他一把，但又不好意思触碰到他，只好一动不动地站旁边看着。

他们找到了实实在在的岩石地面，银时立刻动手，轻车熟路地架好了营火，大海就在脚下，不急不缓地拍打岩石。黝黑的海面一望无际，漂浮着零碎冰山，由地基而形成层层叠叠的巨型瀑布，这便是深界五层，地下一万三千米的独特景观：亡骸之海。

从这里看去，毗邻海岸的前线基地正徐徐在亡骸之海上转动，那漂浮的祭坛外环和近些年修起来的建筑实体都显得明亮而宏伟，正中央耸立着一座针尖般的高塔。

“怪不得前线基地使用潮汐供能，”高杉第一次在这个方位观赏到亡骸之海的全貌，他还未来得及感叹，就听到“扑通”一声，身边的男孩突然间不见了，只有衣服还在地上，高杉着急地循声望去，只看到海里溅起了一朵小水花，那团银白就被海水吞没了。 

“哇啊，这个笨蛋！”高杉从衣袖里取出一截丝状的事物，他还没做好使用这件遗物的准备呢，他等候了一小会，很快看到水里又传来一阵动静，那个白毛正游出水面，手里还抱着一堆奇形怪状的东西。

“高杉，帮忙接一下！”

“上升诅咒……”高杉本要就事论事地教训他一番，但他突然失去了兴趣，他看到银时毫发无损，在火堆边烘烤小手。古怪的家伙，高杉心想，下界五层，十米以上的上升诅咒，足以夺走任何一个正常人的性命，然而银时只对他带上来一堆海鱼感兴趣。因为身处地表以下一万三千米，它们都长得十分随意。

“在亡骸之海边上住了这么久，你都没有学会游泳吗？”银时单纯而好奇地问他。

“游泳不是我的弱项，但你似乎忘了深渊的禁忌。”

“有什么好在意的，在这时候欣赏前线基地最好不过。”银时一边用工具处理手中软绵绵的粉色鱼类，高杉回答他：“我更乐意叫它绝界祭坛。”

“我知道，开启绝界行的祭坛，虚一直看守此处，他自己为什么不下绝界看看？”银时用嘲弄的口气说道，他用野外生存用的匕首割破了鱼腹，摘除里面一些黏黏糊糊的内脏，然后将肉切碎。

那个原因就是你。高杉光看一眼那不似生命体的肉就觉得恶心，他坐在火堆边扭头注视昏暗的海平面，“他是一位白笛，虽然没有经历过绝界行，但是他培养了奈落三羽代为行事。”

“白笛？”银时笑了笑，将刀尖的碎肉放入口中咀嚼，“那种东西，想想就觉得不舒服，已经不能算是人类了吧。”

“不要一直对着我看，我只是名苍笛。”高杉瞪了他一眼，银时低头继续切另一条怪鱼。

“等你从阿比斯出去，至少也是一位黑笛，年仅十二岁成为黑笛，多么了不起的事迹。”银时发自内心地说完这番话，高杉没有露出预想中的好脸色。

“只是黑笛的话，还是与虚手下卖命的蝼蚁无异。”

“可黑笛应该就是人类能力的极限了啊。”银时大吃一惊，他赶快补充道：“有人这么跟我说的。”

高杉顿了顿，他的气势尚未消退，一对碧色眼睛正对上银时的赤瞳，接着加重语气一字一句地宣布：“我想成为名副其实的白笛。”

银时被他的话噎住了，他有些后怕地看了高杉半晌，才继续手上的活。使他害怕的不是听到了一段疯狂的理想，在前线基地，几乎所有人都知道了高杉大少爷将来想成为白笛，超越虚。但向他当面证实了这个念头，便又是另一番感受了。

“只有白笛本人吹响笛子才能打通祭坛，开启绝界行，我没听说过那笛子有别的作用。”银时架好了锅，将可疑的碎肉和五花八门的东西倒进去煮了起来，高杉一副要他适可而止的样子，银时倒无所谓，他继续说着：“前线基地难道是白笛学院吗，我没听说过虚培养奈落三羽是为了让他们成为白笛，他们只不过是三个变态。”

“三条野心勃勃的狗，这世上白笛的数量一只手就能数过来，而虚在深渊的势力过于庞大了。”

“不对不对，”银时摇了摇头：“我的意思是：大少爷为什么要屈尊降贵，下来深渊五层受难？”

高杉说话时候的神情常常倨傲的无以复加，此时他却变了变脸色：“你在说谁是大少爷？”

银时示意了一下他胸口衣服上的挂饰：“二级遗物：拂晓晨歌，可以展示不存在的知觉。探窟中非常好用的装备，拍卖起价是四十五万，遗物全摘录上的东西我记的很清楚吧。”

“少对我的事情说三道四。”高杉出口就是不讲道理的呵斥，银时不放在心上，他终于倒腾好了那烂泥一般的鱼，摆到平地上，“别发火了，尝尝亡骸之海稀有香花鱼。”

高杉用怀疑的眼神看着那盛放在叶子里的切好矩形的肉冻，如今还算好，但它开始的样子可真是丑陋至极。

（注意这里，高杉同学对生命没有基本的敬畏之情。）

“看起来像羊羹又像布丁。”他评价道，用筷子夹起一块放入口中。

银时只顾在一旁托着腮看他能有什么反应，两人之间沉默良久，银时终于忍不住困惑地发问了：“你那是什么表情，该不会在阿比斯吃墙砖吃坏了舌头了吧。”

“居然是甜……怎么会有甜到这么发指的东西！”高杉终于发声，银时把水壶递给他，他赶紧漱了口，这时候用另一条鱼制作的食物被推到他面前，“炸虾天妇罗总可以吧，不过不是人类说的那种虾，但我一般也叫它虾，尾巴上的肉很有弹性……”

“好美味。”高杉禁不住在他还没啰嗦完便打断了他的话，抓起剩下的也塞入口中咀嚼，银时看着这神奇的景象，舔着鱼羹笑出了声。

亡骸之海的西面是面积不小的砂岩地带，他们俩一顿风卷残云消灭掉食物以后，银时就把营火熄灭了，周围陷入与大海一致的昏暗，但他并不是打算立即离开。

高杉把手擦干净放在膝盖上，面向海面，有并不强烈的风卷过，身后是广袤的荒原，远远听得见瀑布的水声和海中生物的高亢嚎叫，他忽然想起便说了出来：“深界五层的亡骸之海，有地上奥斯镇的几十倍大，是最宽阔也是最短的一层。”

“探窟家们可真是鲁莽，怪不得要修建前线基地阻止他们继续往下坠呢。”银时一手撑着砂岩评价：“人类为什么会蠢到不在地面上好好生活，非要跑去渺茫的奈落之底一探究竟呢？”

（小银无法理解探险的价值，这是其次，主要是他与普通的人有本质的不同，因此用生疏的称谓将自己与‘人类’区别开来）

“你没有离开过深渊吧，银时。”

“嗯，准确的说我不是探窟家，我出生于阿比斯第四层，虚是这么说的，我自己也没有除阿比斯之外的记忆。”银时对他笑了笑，不过在黑暗中看不清楚，“深界五层上升诅咒：五感封杀；深界六层上升诅咒：肉体毁灭，这是阿比斯独有的剧毒，对来访者最原始的推拒和恶意，更何况还有白笛的存在，野兽的威胁，你们探窟家梦寐以求地就是这样的地方吗？”

“深渊第四层……”高杉有些吃惊地看着他。

“只不过是普通的孤儿，哪对牺牲的探窟家们留下的。”银时对他说道，“不过深界四层有一片最大的‘百年香’花海，是我非常喜欢的地方。”

花海中到处是致命的毒虫，高杉暗自想到，不过他没有真正去过深界四层，他思考了一阵子，银时在那戳熄剩余的火星，亡骸之海似乎又暗了许多，除了灰烬里发热的残渣，什么都看不见了。

高杉的声音在这时候响起，既清晰，又决绝。

“我并不完全赞成你的话，银时，诅咒剧毒固然可怕，可还有比那更热切的存在，既不是阿比斯，也不是遗物，应该是憧憬。一个以希望为名的野兽，我心中豢养的就是这样一头野兽，凶猛地捕杀着探窟家们，向着奈落之底翻滚和咆哮，对它而言，憧憬比生命更可贵。”

高杉那种不合理的恣意和狂妄似乎完全超出了他的预想，但是银时十分平静地抱着腿坐在一旁注视他的影子。

“我知道了，”他诚恳而认真地提问道：“那么到达奈落之底，当上白笛以后，高杉你想做什么呢？”

高杉被他的问题难倒，一下子清醒过来：“你看起来是个白痴，没想到这么肯说话，我还不知道我能不能成为白笛……”

“当然，而且才不要像虚那样的白笛，要成为前所未有的白笛！”银时说完从砂岩上跳起来，站在他的面前说道：“我也想要和你一起去冒险、把野兽做掉给你吃！”

“这么快就相信了，真是个纯正的笨蛋。”高杉有些犹疑地和他对视着，正在此时，他心中百感交集，周围却突然发生了一些异样的变化。只见从亡骸之海的最边缘，有微光在冉冉升起，刹那间，光亮便从上空洒落下来，将深渊中的暧昧、朦胧、昏暗吞没其中，深界五层历历在目。

银时张开手，伸了个懒腰，“好久不见你了，深渊的黎明姬啊！”

那只不过是随着深渊之上的升起太阳，层层投射下来让周围变亮一丁点余光罢了，但是高杉有种错觉，这个与他年纪相仿的男孩子好像会发光一样，哪怕地狱（奈落）有多么的暗无天日，他也一定会闪闪发亮，一定是的。

他们那天在外边待了很久，回前线基地的时候，发想基地停转了，正门为他们而敞开，高杉立即绷紧了神经，而银时则丝毫不以为然。

在此迎接他们的是前线基地的白笛和他手下的大部分探窟家，银时挠着鼻子走上前打了个招呼，虚微笑着蹲下来拍了拍他的肩：“又去哪里玩到现在才回来，小鬼，是不是把晋助也给带坏了？”

“臭老头，只不过是小学生野炊聚餐，积极健康的户外活动。”银时把肩膀从他的手底下让开，径直往门里走去，他停驻一秒，回头说道：“不过这次真心感谢你，虚，允许高杉和我一起出去玩。”

“看得出来你有了感兴趣的东西呢，银时，你这受诅咒的孩子，将会开始拥有自己的世界。”

“多管闲事，你可先去死吧，臭老头。”银时对他做了个鬼脸，背着包往房间里跑去了。

“胧，你看到没有？”虚对着他离去的轨迹凝视良久，他拍了拍手，转过身对助手说道，“这太可爱了。”

“遵命，大人，看来他正处于叛逆期。”他最得力的属下，也是他的弟子，胧不咸不淡地回答。

虚摆了摆手，将注意力转向剩下的高杉，高杉的一双眼睛从刚才就没有从虚的脸上移开过，灼灼地盯着他看，虚明白他的心情，他看的是挂在虚脖子上的白笛。

“做得很好，你大概从没想到过他是这样的性格。”虚对他客气地说道。

“我更加痛恨你了，虚。”

“这不好，只不过是一些无谓而幼稚的猜想。”虚的脸上是不散的笑意，“再说你打算在地狱停留多久呢，高杉晋助。”

他转身往门内走去，黑色的鸦羽、遗物流泻出的非人光辉，带领剩余的探窟家消失在基地里。脚步声完全听不见了，高杉才踏入门中，他整个人彷如陷入了幻梦中，从亡骸之海传来尺头鲸好像呜咽的声音，他对着前线基地的回廊踢了一脚，带着极大的憎恨发出声音，“宰了他……把白笛夺回来……老师……”


	2. 撕裂之光

银时虽然提前跑回了房间，但他一直在等着高杉回来。显然，高杉特意把床移到窗边，他喜欢坐在这儿甚过其他任何地方，当他凝望这间屋子，白色的天花板就压迫过来，这像是他的牢房，前线基地是他的监狱。即便如此，他还是不能轻易离开此地。

高杉进屋的时候非常烦躁不安，他又开始将自己沉浸在那些书里。银时从架子上找出来两副扑克牌，趴在他身边堆着玩。过了很久，高杉主动打破了这种气氛，他说：“我们可以打牌，我教你怎么玩。”

“好啊！”银时立即坐起来回答他，透明的红色眼睛闪闪发亮。

高杉看到了那对眼睛，特殊的瞳孔色泽，他从中看到了自己的倒影，还有一点点的希望，“我真蠢，我不想教你游戏了，你为什么还笑得出来！”

“抱歉……”

银时不知道自己哪点做错了，他有些委屈和失望，高杉为了回避这种失望，跳下床铺去拿毛巾和刷子。“我去洗澡，你好好待在房间里。”

银时顿了顿，对他叫道：“我也要去！”

“你今天洗三次了，不会脱皮吗？”

“才不会，我很注意卫生的。”

高杉知道他又撒谎，但他对银时的黏人束手无策。前线基地一层几乎到处都没有活人的气息，高杉十分清楚缘由，银时则觉得无比诡异，亦步亦趋地紧跟在他身边。公共浴室的小隔间刚好够两人用，地上有孔洞，污水顺着直接流进亡骸之海里。银时趴在那里对着排水口看了一会，“厕所也是这样的构造，怪不得说掉下去会死人。”

“你为什么不去别的隔间？”高杉脱完衣服，打开热水，把门帘拉上。银时坐在凳子上，挤出他的沐浴露闻了闻。“好香。”

“是忍冬花味道的。”高杉也坐下来，看到他对着搓出的泡泡出神，接着说，“你的天然卷好严重，很容易出泡泡。”

“才不是天然的，”银时从泡泡中抬起红色眼睛看着他说，“我曾经和你一样是很清爽的直发，直到有一次从四层到三层中了上升诅咒，就通通变卷了。”

“不止是头发变卷这么简单吧，”高杉不想提起这个，他有点想伸手去碰，“不过看上去毛绒绒的，喂，泡泡是不能吃的。”

“好吧。”银时无所谓地吐出口中的沐浴露。

“原来你还偷偷吃了这么多。”高杉想让他张开嘴证实一下，但他突然发现了什么，并因此而提高了声音：“银时！”

银时疑惑地看着他，像一只专注聆听的白色小动物。

热气中高杉脸上泛着红晕，他把自己凳子往后挪了挪，“你的那里……你多少岁了。”

“即将满十三岁。”银时算了一下，然后顺着他的目光往下看去，尴尬地笑着说，“是小○○啊，高杉你不是也有吗？”

“不是这个问题，”高杉扭过头挪得更远了，“而是你对着我○起了，变态○起卿！”

听到他后两句话，银时的笑容瞬间凝固，一下子变得满脸通红，“快收回那个词！”他跳进旁边浴缸的冷水里躲起来，溅出一地的水花，“无可救药无可救药，而且我才不是变态，我不知道它会变大啊。”

“你……你睡在地板上吧，休想跟我住同一张床！”高杉气愤地丢下这句话，抓过毛巾扬起帘子就走，可能是去了其他隔间。

银时晚上翻来覆去地睡不着，高杉临睡前丢给过他一个褐色的小瓶子，“安眠药，保证你一夜无梦。”

“真的吗？”银时好希望那时候听他的话吃了一片，但现在他抱着瓶子蒙在被子里滚来滚去，终于迷迷糊糊地熟睡了一小会。

但当午夜的黑暗笼罩起四周的时候，他恍然从梦里惊醒了过来，四周空虚冰冷，他卷住被子最后坐起来攀着床沿看过去。

高杉不见了。

是不是去了厕所，银时对着掀起一角的被褥想，但他回头看向门口，发现门开了一条缝，并没有锁上。心中好像有什么冰凉的东西掠过，银时迅速从地铺上爬起来穿好了衣服，系着扣子，先往厕所走去。

到处都不见人，前线基地的大门也好好地关闭着，到了夜晚，原本打开的实验室的门也全都锁上了。银时在广阔而巨大的祭坛转悠了一番，又折回去找，高杉会去哪里呢？他看向两个剩余的出口，一个是往下的，是他来的地方，另一个是往上的，充斥着浓郁的上升诅咒。

他抓了抓自己因为上升诅咒而改变的卷毛，还是决定往楼上走去。

“别藏了。”高杉冲走廊后面呵斥道，直让银时吓得露出半边身子，“没想到你会这么快找到我，难道你装了追踪器吗？”

银时背着手小步走上前，“我只是偶然出来散散步。”

“好笨，”高杉叹了一口气，“算了，把你硬吃上升诅咒的本事用在接下来的事情上吧。”

“高杉，其实上升诅咒……”银时追上去，小声说道，“在我眼中看到的是完全不同的。”

“唔，我用的是‘拂晓晨歌’对五感之外诅咒的揭示，但是每次用完都会摔一跟头。”高杉将手臂上的青紫展示给他。

“好麻烦，我习惯闭上眼睛回想好吃的东西，自然而然便上去了。”

“呵，天才。”高杉嘀咕了一句，他突然停下脚步，银时差点撞了上去，高杉郑重地问出：“你清楚和我一起是要去做什么吗？”

银时摸了摸鼻子，“说来看看。”

“我准备去偷窃虚收藏的一件遗物。”高杉转身对他说道，嘴角弯起一个弧度，银时不清楚那能不能算是笑容，“在深渊的五位白笛中，虚被称作不朽之人。你应该知道吧，原因在于他手上持有的一件特级遗物——龙脉阿尔塔纳的功效，如果我能在他的藏品馆中偷走那件遗物，说不定就能找到杀死虚的方法。”

“这个……难度太大了啊。”银时皱了皱眉，“你听我说，高杉，糟老头子对此不缺考量，哪怕你成功偷到阿尔塔纳，老头也肯定准备好了应对措施，可如果你失败了的话……”银时为设想到的情景打了个寒战，“真冷噢，我觉得咱们还是应该回去睡觉觉。”

“那好，拜拜了，银时。”高杉朝他做了个拒绝的手势，摸了摸遗物“拂晓晨歌”，毫不犹豫往眼前坡道上走去。

“等等，我觉得去藏品馆探险也未尝不可，惊险有趣的小学生夜游嘛。”银时还没说完，就看到高杉像他之前所提示的一样由于上升诅咒平地跌了个大跟头。银时赶紧跑上去，立马脑子短路，同样倒在地上，动弹不得。

“喂，你也不是完全免疫五层上升诅咒啊。”看到他饱受折磨，高杉瞧了眼新伤，在他耳边说道。

“说了，只是普通探窟家遗弃的野种。”银时狼狈地爬起来，擦着嘴角的血，他笑了，“好久没有这么痛过了，和头被按进风扇里一模一样。”

高杉古怪地看了他一眼，他们各自修整，高杉说道：“前面就是藏品室了，”

“好诶，我还真有点好奇老头子的家底。”银时咬紧手上的绷带，高杉好奇问他为什么连针和手术线都有带，而他也不太记得探险服里有这类东西了，只好回答：“大概是久病成医了。”

一座前线基地的桥连接着钢化玻璃房，其上是虚的住处。“老不死住的这么高？”银时惊叹道。高杉试了几次他此前弄到密码，门在面前打开了，他们走进去，银时举高了手提灯好将迎面看到的一个透明大缸照亮，“高杉快看，这件遗物好像一个正在呼吸的大屁股。”

“怎么看也不是屁股，把你的脑子切出来就是这幅样子。”高杉上下巡视，“一级遗物：缸中的大脑，拍卖价未知，虚是想拿它做什么？”

“这个我听过，”银时抢着答道，“老头在拍它卖之前就把它买了下来，缸中的大脑可以让人脱离肉体存在，虽然这只是一段传闻。”

“但在深渊里存在无限的可能。”高杉接着说，“好耳熟的一句话，但这东西这么大，可不好搬走啊。”

银时和他相互对视，很显然他们的想法一致，“不如就地破坏掉吧！”

说干就干，他们将各自身上带的可能有用的东西全拿出来集合起来，小凿子、火药甚至微型炸弹。银时目瞪口呆：“这是什么，我想碰一下，不会灰飞烟灭吧？”

“没关系，是一个朋友临走前送我的，这之前我都住在奥斯。”

“我听说过，原来是奥斯富人区的大少爷吗？”

“说了不是大少爷！”高杉气的要命，正在这时，藏品室传来滴滴哒哒的声音。他们钻到大缸后面提心吊胆地躲好，高杉发出气声提醒道：“每晚两次定时巡逻，是我忘了告诉你。”

这一班来巡逻的是虚制造的工具人，几乎没有任何反抗能力，只能发出警报。但他们仍旧在工具人经过的时候屏住呼吸，直到工具人彻底离开藏品室，灯光完全不见为止。

“好险……”银时爬出来坐在地上，高杉站在透明缸前画了几条线，“把玻璃打碎，理想状态还是想偷走，至于炸弹……”高杉思绪良久，他看了银时的动向一眼，银时正从口袋里拿出便利食品四号要啃，被他一瞥，立刻收了回去。

“晚上很容易肚子饿。”银时嘟哝着。高杉这时候刚往玻璃里面敲入第一个钉子，门口突然传来了动静，穿堂的灯亮了。

“夜游时间结束了，小学生们。”那声音重浑不清，带有无形的压迫感。银时大脑一阵空白，赶紧往嘴里塞满了便利食品四号阻止自己叫出来，高杉犹疑了一秒，手底下将接下来一枚钉子接着打进去，玻璃缸应声而碎，盛放的肉块和营养液一同流的满地都是。

银时睁大了眼睛看向他，高杉往前走了一步，藏品室里的灯泡亮了几排，门口的人缓缓从前厅走进，他穿着忍者袍子，一头浅灰色的波浪卷短发，眼眶深黑，有一种未老先衰的迹象在他身上弥漫开来。不得不说，他长得跟银时和高杉都有一丝神似。

奈落三羽之首——胧，负责跟随虚左右的最得力部下，他站在藏品室的灯光下注视他们，带着一种怨恨的眼神：“你们为何出现在此处？”

银时慌张的捂住了嘴，还是高杉说话了，他显出瞧不起的神情，踏过碎片对胧说道：“没有任何理由，我就是想破坏你们的藏品。”

“很好，我会将此事禀报虚大人。”胧冷冷地发落道，“你们，跟我过来。”

“不会要裸吊吧？”银时咀嚼完口中的便利食品四号吞下去后，用手揉了揉膝盖，小声地说，“高杉，这事最好别传到虚那里。”

“我知道。”高杉敷衍地答复了一句，他转向了胧，问道：“你来之前就发现我们了？”

胧阴郁地看着他，“在绝界祭坛，没有一件事情能逃过八咫鸟的眼睛。”

高杉嘲弄地说道：“你就像一条忠心耿耿的狗一样信任虚。”

“并非一时信任，而是只有跟随大人才能昭告天启。”

“可他就是个杂碎，我却为了见他而踏入深渊，你是不是也同样受骗了。”

“我不打算和你争论，”胧声色俱厉地说道，“我只是抓到了你在破坏的现行，我要你们随我去接受处罚！”

“我听到了，可我偏不！”高杉后退一步，冲他威胁道，“而且我已经准备好要杀了你。”

“你的病态可真是够严重的。”胧猝然上前，“可凡事总有个限度。”

“等等，高杉，这家伙可是……”银时张口要提醒他，高杉说了一句：“废话。”从他的衣袖里伸出两把匕首，胧的拳风攻击上来。银时还未反应过来，他们两个已经打了起来，胧试图用体术困住高杉，反过来扭住他的双手，然而高杉根本不吃这一套，他凶狠地攻击胧的各处要害，却都被胧一一化解。  
银时见此情景决定帮助高杉，他扑上去想把胧从高杉身边击倒，被胧早有防备地一个肘击，拎起他而不管高杉，直将小小卷毛摔到地上，然后手中蓄力给了他一记重拳。银时眼前一黑，他看到到高杉在不远处握紧了匕首，在一阵晕眩中，银时抬手挡住了胧的下一拳头并将他拽向自己，抬脚踹向胧的腹部。

胧正惊讶于他的怪力，抬眼便看到高杉趁着空当，在五步以外用整个身体朝他撞过来，匕首直接送进他的左胸。胧霎时吐了一口鲜血，跪倒在地。高杉后退一步，抬起右膝盖顶住胧的肩，将刀拔出来，他一扯银时打算逃走。

这个人必死无疑了，银时想到刀口的位置和深度，他回头望了一眼胧，高杉则舔了舔手背上的鲜血。

“别看了，银时，赶紧跑吧。”高杉一催促，银时点了点头，这时候他眨了眨眼睛，发现跪在地上的胧突然消失了。“啊，当心！”

高杉心底“咯噔”一下，他也看到了站在玄关摇曳灯光下的影子，胧捂着胸口的大滩血迹，另一只手按在门框上，缓缓站立起来。高杉大为吃惊，声音颤抖起来，“为什么？我明明已经杀了你的。”

“你没有失手。”胧嘶哑地说道，“但我能改变经脉走势，普通的伤害根本奈何不了我。”

胧挡在门口，他的五指之间夹着什么特殊的事物，高杉怒不可遏，银时终于看清楚了高杉带进深渊里的另一件遗物。

无法剪断的线，又名星之索，一个熟悉的名字，但与传说中的特级遗物不同，它的拍卖名与线无关，而是由深渊里的植物二次加工而成的具有生命本能的特殊材料，由于原料来自深渊，所以仍旧算是遗物的一种，也算是探窟中非常方便的工具。

胧从手中射出五道毒针，高杉从左手手腕上甩出数道星之索将第一轮毒针根根打落，高杉接着挥动星之索，他不止是想要阻止胧近身，而且他用星之索卷下四周的所有物事往胧身上砸去，将整个藏品室毁得体无完肤。

胧找到时机一把抓住那根聚合的丝状物，他想将高杉拖过来，但星之索本身带有的能力将他吸了过去，像寄生的藤蔓一样嵌进血肉。胧的另一只手伸出来，从他手中战斗用的遗物里射出一道明亮的光线，割断了绳索。

“寂灭之光，虚果然给他的手下装备了这个。”高杉喘着气收起星之索，他看到胧的眼神从没有如此可怕过，奈落三羽之首整理了一下过热的遗物器械，快步走上前挥起了拳头。

这时候胧的脚步顿住了，他回过头发现银时正抱住他不撒手，胧刚要把他抓起来扔掉，那小家伙就看准了朝他的手腕一口咬下去。

“真麻烦。”胧有些焦躁地叹了口气，他迅速射出几根毒针想要麻痹或者驱赶银时，但银时好像没有痛觉似的，胧只好强行将手抽出来，他感受到了血肉和骨头的崩坏，一只手提起银时然后一脚踹向他的腹部，痛的他张口呼吸，然后胧一扫腿将他踢到墙壁上，半晌没了气息。 

他继续朝高杉走去。

“自不量力，你在前线基地还没有体验够这个词语吗？”胧将手的骨节归位，废墟的橙色灯光里只听见机械般的咔咔响声。“如果你珍惜生命，你可以回到你地面上的家庭。”

“我不想和你废话。”高杉眼睛注视着在墙角里缩成一团苟延残喘的银时说道。

高杉一直保持着一个沉默而充满威胁的姿势，看得出来他还想反扑，胧边走边拿出手背上的发射器，往里面上满了毒针。

“这是诅咒之针……专为对付人类而制造的……带有诅咒负荷的遗物。”他每说一句，就朝高杉身上打入一针，第一针就让高杉痉挛起来，但是他闷着不吭声。

“但是对刚才那个孩子竟然没有造成效果，足以见得他是何等的怪物。”胧怨恨地说着，当他走近了，盲目地直接飞出三针，然后便开始打量高杉的神色。

十二岁的身体还是过于弱小，一瞬间的七重诅咒负荷让高杉想要立即死去，他脸色惨白，如同在火焰中燃烧，却又没有痛觉，只恍惚感到全身的所有部位都被一双手揉成了烂泥。

虽然并没有实质性的伤害，高杉的口中却被他自己咬出了血，瞳孔彻底失焦，胧站在他面前，抓住他的一只手臂将手腕上的星之索卸下扔到一旁。高杉眼中没有倒映出任何人影，他看到接触他的是一只血池中剥光了皮的野兽，正钻入他的腹部吞吃，他徒劳地挣扎着，血从指甲缝里渗出来。

胧心中不耐烦，他将剩余的三根诅咒之针尽数射出，高杉放声尖叫，让人听上去觉得他已经惨死了。诅咒之针的持续时间是有限的，此时第一根已经失效，胧正准备清理现场，这时候他听到了一声真正非人野兽的叫声，银时从墙角里跳出来，手中握着刚刚还在地上的星之索。

“结束了，你们这两个小鬼。”胧打开寂灭之光，想不到银时飞扑上来，骑在他的脖子上卡紧了双腿，然后用手中的星之索利落地套住，拼命地收紧。

胧的身体被窒息和他的重量折腾得晃了两晃，最终倒了下去，银时只顾用蛮力勒住他的脖子，没有空闲去管，只能绝望地看着胧的手一步步地伸向寂灭之光。幸好此时高杉极其虚弱地醒转过来，眼中盛满惊恐，无措地看着这一切，银时赶忙朝他说：“帮我按住他，高杉，别怕，就按住他的手，对，小麻烦一个……”

胧坚持了许久，他的生命极其强韧，感到他在手底下彻底凉透，银时精疲力尽地松开星之索滚到一旁，满手都是被寄生生物啃噬的伤痕。


End file.
